Death Note Song Meme
by AikiaJuniper
Summary: Ten drabbles for a song meme. Has suggestive themes, major spoilers, character death, and various pairings including yaoi ones .


Death Note Song Meme

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

I do not own Death Note.

I don't own the songs either.

* * *

**Rules:**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

**Drabble Title: Discovery**

_Warnings: mentions Misa slapping Matsuda_

_Pairing/Characters: L/Light, Misa/Light_

_Artist-Song: Pink-Last to Know_

* * *

"Misa-Misa's not completely stupid" the blonde thought and she entered her "apartment" door.

"First Ryuuzaki steals Misa's freedom and privacy, and now he steals Misa's boyfriend!" she was positively seething from what she witnessed on the security camera.

"And they knew!" she thought scathingly, "and they didn't tell me about it!"

She had slapped Matsuda over it in her hysterics, and she still wanted to give the rest of the Taskforce a piece of her mind.

Slamming the door behind her, she began planning how to win HER Light-kun back.

* * *

**Drabble Title: Well-oiled**

_Warnings: Mentioned lemon_

_Pairing/Characters: Matt/Mello_

_Artist-Song: Eiffel 65- Hyperlink_

* * *

Matt liked machines, electronics especially.

The metallic whirring of a computer and the beeping of a handheld were like music to his ears, whereas Mello's singing in the shower definitely was not.

By age eleven, he could hack his way into any database effortlessly, even straight into L's if he wanted to deal with the consequences; Mello had seemingly hacked is way into his life just as easily, despite his own resistance. Thus, the only thing acceptable in Matt's mind that wasn't computer related was Mello.

In fact, the only way Mello acted in any way like Matt's other loves was in the bedroom; for Matt liked him well-oiled and miraculously silent.

* * *

**Drabble Title: Choke**

_Warnings: OOC Light_

_Pairing/Characters: Light/L_

_Artist-Song: Pavarotti & Friends 2- All For Love_

* * *

Light had never felt this way before; his every thought was of L.

He knew the plan he had had before would never go through; he wouldn't allow it.

Like this, he knew he couldn't possibly kill the detective without wanting to join him.

He would save him; Rem and Misa and himself be damned.

...He hoped Ryuk choked on his apples.

* * *

**Drabble Title: Childish**

_Warnings: Angst?_

_Pairing/Characters: main character is Near_

_Artist-Song: Green Day- Wake Me Up When September Ends_

* * *

Now that Death Note's were known in the world, there would be people actively looking for them.

He hoped no one save those who already knew ever found one.

The riots Kira had given rise to, combined with that terrible power, would probably destroy the world.

"I agree with L, Kira is indefinitely childish" Near thought "it's like he's saying 'if I can't have it, no one will' from the grave."

* * *

**Drabble Title: Morning Routine**

_Warnings: Suggestive themes_

_Pairing/Characters: L/Light_

_Artist-Song: Rascal Flatts- This Everyday Love_

* * *

L and Light's life together was routine.

L would wake up, take his cuff off, chain the snoring Kira suspect to the bed, turn the coffee pot on, find cake, and plop back on the bed, laptop and plate in hand.

Light would wake up, scream at L for getting crumbs in his hair, then drag L off into the bathroom with the handcuffs for an hour to groom himself.

Surprisingly, they both found this arrangement agreeable, except when Light was extra irritable and L had the bad-timing to grope him through the shower curtain.

* * *

**Drabble Title: "…whatever will be, will be"**

_Warnings: Character death, spoilers for the series end_

_Pairing/Characters: possible hints of L/Light_

_Artist-Song: Pink Martini- Que Sera, Sera_

* * *

Even as a child he had dreamed of a better world.

Already sick of the world's wrongs, he pushed the limits of his genius to become perfect enough to make a difference.

But for all his first place ribbons and trophies, for all his scholastic achievements, he wasn't perfect.

...He could see it now, as he lay bleeding, stripped of his dignity and enormous pride.

The only difference he had made was by pushing the minds of the world to a path of cruelty and destruction.

He'd had no pity for his victims, thus he was given none.

L's spirit looked on in silence, perhaps in sadness too, as Light resigned himself to his fate, to Mu.

* * *

**Drabble Title: Today**

_Warnings: Angst_

_Pairing/Characters: main character is Matsuda_

_Artist-Song: Jennifer Cihi- It's a New Day_

* * *

Matsuda was happy again, the newly risen sun shone.

Today was the day; his gut told him Kira would be caught.

He resigned himself to not telling anyone, knowing no one would listen and believe his instincts anyway.

The relief he was feeling made him giddy, like anything could happen.

...Maybe today he could stand visiting the Chief's grave.

...Maybe today he would best Light at Mario Kart.

...Maybe today Sayu would get better.

...Maybe today Mrs. Yagami would truly smile again.

* * *

**Drabble Title: Gothic Cinderella**

_Warnings: None?_

_Pairing/Characters: Light/Misa_

_Artist-Song: Sweetbox- Cinderella_

* * *

I would be like the stories her mother had told her, only better.

She was like Cinderella, only more fashionable.

She may not have been in servitude, but she was just as restless and lonely.

Glistening, cupcake-like gowns replaced by gothic Lolita and glitter.

Light was her prince charming, her love at first sight; even if she had to chase him down, Death Note in hand, instead of him finding her with a glass slipper offering.

Her fairytale would come true; all she had to do was follow Kira's ways.

She would stand at his side, the Queen of a new kingdom.

* * *

**Drabble Title: Dearly**

_Warnings: Angst_

_Pairing/Characters: main character is Sayu_

_Artist-Song: BBMAK- Do You Believe in Magic_

* * *

Sayu loved fairy tales.

...She remembered being little, sitting in her Grandmother's lap, as both she and Light learned how to sew while listening to stories.

Even now, as she was trapped in her own mind, she was once again listening to her Grandmother's soothing voice and her brother's over-logical questions.

...It was one thing she understood that her brother could not, the simplicity of just believing instead of analyzing.

Sayu would stay silent as her brother huffed at the lack of explanation; then she would smile as her Grandmother would laugh and ruffle Light's too perfect hair.

...She missed them both, dearly.

* * *

**Drabble Title: "...I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to"**

_Warnings: Character death, spoilers_

_Pairing/Characters: possible hints of Light/L_

_Artist-Song: Evanescence- Hello_

* * *

L was dead.

Kira was elated; Light just felt like screaming.

...He choked on his horror and grief.

He couldn't do anything to free himself of this nightmare... hadn't wanted his other to kill his friend.

He broke down as his confused other held him, still dreaming of his new world.


End file.
